


Clumsy

by Doppeltrolle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppeltrolle/pseuds/Doppeltrolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another small Rumbelle drabble. Rumpelstiltskin takes to following Belle around the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

He had taken to following her around the castle.  
  
At first it was accidental, or so he told himself. He would be spinning, or wandering aimlessly, and she'd bustle by him, arms full with whatever she happened to be carrying. She was in her own little world; like she was playing a role in a book that he owned but had not quite gotten around to immersing himself in. When she saw him, she seemed to snap out of it, starting or dropping something, or losing her balance. It was almost comical to him, yet he was always there to catch her, smirking at her breathless laughter.  
  
Then one day after she had left his study, humming to herself a tune he'd long since forgotton, Rumpelstiltskin felt that he couldn't concentrate. The scroll he had been pouring over served only to irritate him, and he found himself casting it aside, vanishing in a haze of purple before it touched the floor. The silence was too loud, now. Even the birds that hung outside of the now-opened windows were too muted to his ears. Foot tapping in mild impatience it wasn't until he had left the room and crossed down the hallways before he noticed he had even moved. The realization brought him to a halt outside of the library, his ears straining for any sound of her in the room beyond the solid, oak doors.  
  
She was in there, all right. Her humming had turned into a song, this time complete with words. She sounded beautiful, even if a bit off-key, and the thought had him grinning from ear to pointed ear. He pushed the doors open just enough to squeeze into and let them click shut behind him, slipping unbeknownst to her into the vast library.  
  
She was teetering high up on the ladder, her little blue shoe at an awkward angle to position herself to keep from falling as she rummaged through the back stacks of the high shelving. He could see the ladder wobbling precariously on it's perch, but she plowed on through the pile she was looking through straightening and organizing even though many were so faded you couldn't read the covers. Her singing was momentarily interrupted by soft shouts of, " Come back here!", " I've been looking for you, How did you get way over here?", and " Why are there four of you?" before she finally quieted down. It took only a minute though, before a loud, "AHA!" was shouted, and she pulled herself from the stacks. The ladder creaked dangerously and she halted immediately, grabbing onto the top of the wooden ledge and peering about her feet in a curious manner. It didn't take long for the Dark One to notice she had no problem carrying on conversations with herself, as well as inanimate objects -- and probably had developed that habit long before her arrival at the castle. He stood just behind her sight, leaning against one of the other large bookcases on the adjacent wall. He'd leave, and return to what he was doing. For the moment, however, he was content just watching her work.  
  
His silent amusement was short-lived, however, when upon her slow crawl back down to the ground the ladder tipped, sliding backwards until it hit the next bookshelf, leaving a startled princess hanging onto the now underside. She let out a cry of alarm, the stand behind her starting to tip precariously from the weight leaning on it. Rumpelstiltskin rushed beneath her, just as he had when she fell from the drapes, and in an almost perfect timing the bookcase slipped sideways, dumping the woman directly into his arms. The loud crash of the falling ladder as well as a few hundred books didn't seem to surprise her as much as being saved had. Large blue eyes stared wide up at him, having been removed from danger in the nick of time. Twice now, and she was starting to wonder if it was a coincidence, or she was just clumsy.  
  
" Thank...you." She said as he set her on her feet, nearly dropping her himself in his haste to set her upright. A breathless laugh escaped them both, and she found her hand automatically coming to fix her brass curls.  
  
" You...ah, do that often?" The imp asked her, trying to make light of the conversation. " You know, fall from things? Should I make you a harness, maybe?"  
  
" No! No, I mean, I'm fine. Really. I just wasn't paying very much attention, that's all." Belle responded quickly, brushing off her dress and surveying the damage behind her with a wince. " I'll get right on cleaning that up. I'm sorry I caused such a commotion. You were so focused on your work, and I just made all that racket." She bent down, starting to gather as many books as her arms could carry.  
  
" That's...alright. I was taking a break." Rumpelstiltskin said, watching her for a moment. He grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stop and look at him. " Why don't you take a break, too, dearie, and fetch us some supper?"  
  
Belle nodded, flashing him a thankful smile. " That sounds wonderful, actually. I'll do that. This mess can probably wait until after." She said, stepping around him with a small curtsey and moving for the door.  
  
The Dark One followed her with a small noise of approval, his boots clicking on the stone as he moved. He glanced behind him, fingertips flickering as he touched the large golden handle.  
  
The everything was back in it's proper place before the door clicked shut behind him.  
  
FIN


End file.
